Someone Who Is Patient
by Yamiga
Summary: Iruka Umino, a young teenage prostitute gets a life changing experience after he is saved by a mysterious ANBU from attempted suicide. Upon later figuring out that his savior is Kakashi Hatake, a noble of Konoha the two meet again. However, Kakashi offers Iruka more than he bargained and eventually, teaches him to trust again. Redo Original was taken off because explicitness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Iruka Umino, a young teenage prostitute gets a life changing experience after he is saved by a mysterious ANBU from attempted suicide. Upon later figuring out that his savior is Kakashi Hatake, a noble of Konoha the two meet again. However, Kakashi offers Iruka more than he bargained and eventually, teaches him to trust again.**

**Raitings: T**

**Warings: Yaoi, Past Rape, Future Mpreg**

* * *

He sat in his designated seat at a glass table, watching as the wealthy citizens at the party enjoyed themselves. People swayed from side to side, a woman sang on the stage, and lights flashed brightly, obscuring his vision.

When someone of the Nobles and Wealthy men would look at him, he'd turn away and avoid their gaze, but why? If they wanted him, they only needed to approach him and order him to a room. Then he'd be forced to strip, in most occasions he'd be drugged by his client, and then they would commit the "deed".

He shuddered every time he thought about it, even though he'd committed this act so many times. But what sickened him the most was the fact that he was naked...he was vulnerable. When these men took him, when they explored his body...he felt vulnerable. He believed that in a way, being naked during a forced intercourse, was a way for him, and people like him, to understand that they were nothing. He couldn't deny a man who wanted him, he couldn't deny a man who took him for his body. He couldn't even get out of this place, out of his torment. He had tried time after times and in the end, he'd end up caught and severely punished.

Sitting there in a mocking pure white kimono, he started to count people. In the end, there were more than a hundred people, all dressed in fine clothing. Both men and women wore gallons of fragrance, women wore pounds of perfume. Some women wore jewels that were brighter than the party lights and this caused him to laugh a bit. However, that small amount of happiness was short lived, when he felt someone take tug the back of his collar.

"Iruka Umino, right?" It was a man, obviously, who was dressed in fine clothing. His hair was black and slicked back, giving him the appearance of an elegant spoiled brat. His teeth were white and straight and his skin was pale. The only thing that was colorful about him were his bright blue eyes. But they were cold blue eyes.

"Yes." Iruka replied. "I am."

"I've heard of your reputation." The man bent over and whispered in his ear. "But I'm here to break you. Tonight, I want to show you that there is no escape. Will you comply?"

"Yes." Iruka replied knowing that he couldn't deny.

"Good." The man pulled Iruka from his seat and hurried him out of the main room and down a long dark hallway. "This is my home you know. I'm a millionaire." He led Iruka into a room at the end of the hallway. It was big, but Iruka had been in bigger and the bed was average size as well. It just had curtains over it this time, black curtains.

"Are you impressed?" The man asked, already undoing his own pants. "_Whore_?" His hand stroked Iruka's back up and down until it slipped its way into his kimono.

Iruka closed his eyes as he felt his own clothing slip from his body, silently...he prayed in his head as he was led to this mans bed.

He never believed that praying worked, but it never hurt him to do it.

* * *

Go to live Journal To See the rest

* * *

Iruka woke up the next morning on the side of a street with his kimono barely covering him. There was a roll of money laying next to him, and a canister of pain killers.  
Quickly he sat up and put his clothes back on. He was in pain, so standing was a problem for him but he wobbly made his way to his feet and walked down the street.

As he walked, he opened up the canister and helped himself to a few painkillers.  
He waited for the medicine to take affect and when it did, he just sighed and sat on the curb.  
_What is my life? _He asked himself as he sat there, like he had so many times before this. _Why am I even alive?_

And what a great question that was. Everything up to this point, since the death of his mother, since his father had sold him for money, had been terrible. Why did his existence matter if he'd only be used as a toy for lust and pleasure?

He didn't want that.

And for once in his life, he decided to make a decision for himself, by himself.

Folding his hands and praying a silent prayer, he with drew the top from the canister and consumed every pain killer that could fit into his mouth.  
Seconds later, his world had turned dark and then, he felt happier than he had in years.

* * *

**I know you're all like "Where the hell is the rest of it?"**

**The link to the original is on my profile. However, you should be warned that the original is NC-17 and explicit. You've been warned.**

**Either someone reported me, or fanfiction just decided to take it down. Either way, It's still posted.**

**BTW, you can see my response on my page, and I don't own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Iruka Umino, a young teenage prostitute gets a life changing experience after he is saved by a mysterious ANBU from attempted suicide. Upon later figuring out that his savior is Kakashi Hatake, a noble of Konoha the two meet again. However, Kakashi offers Iruka more than he bargained and eventually, teaches him to trust again.**

**Raitings: T**

**Warings: Yaoi, Past Rape, Future Mpreg**

* * *

Iruka woke up the very next day with a painful headache and an energy drained body, but that wasn't the strange part.

For one, he was in a bedroom in someones bed, fully clothed. And secondly, he was still alive, breathing and alive.

His plan had failed, he was still living the life he hated.

Unknowingly, the young teens eyes began to fill with tears and he began to cry. He placed his head in his hands and silently wept for what seemed like hours. Both his body, heart and soul trembled with regret and pain.

"So you're awake now, I thought you were a goner." A calm and reserved voice caused him to look to his left in panic. In the doorway, he saw a man standing there. This man was mysterious, as he wore a mask and the garb of an ANBU. This meant that this man who saved him was of the Wealthy or Noble class. However, what surprised Iruka the most, was the blood on his saviors body.

"Don't worry," The man said as he noticed Iruka was looking. "It's your blood. I'm not sure if you remember, but you were coughing up a storm and_"

"Shut the hell up!" Iruka yelled.

"That's not nice." The ANBU stepped forward. "I mean I saved you. I deserve some thanks."

"Get away from me you pig." Iruka slowly crawled out of the bed. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Kizoku Hospital. I found you on the street and you are currently being treated for accidental overdose."

"It wasn't an accident." Iruka replied. "I did it on purpose so I wouldn't have to deal with people like you!"

The ANBU had walked over to the bed and stared down at the young teenager. "How old are you?" He sternly asked.

"I'll be seventeen in about a week." Iruka dryly replied. "Why do you_"

"I'm not like the people you're used to." The ANBU sighed. "Of course, I can't tell you who I am now because I'm on duty but, I can help you."

"I don't want your help." Iruka spat. "You are all the same! I know what you want!"

The ANBU made the mistake of reaching out to Iruka which resulted in his finger getting bitten, hard. At that moment Iruka had sprinted and nearly knocked over the ANBU before him. He ran down the corridor, roughly shoving employees out of the way until he got outside.

As he looked around, he realized that he was in the Upper Class part of town, and he'd only been here once for business. Luckily, he still knew his way around the area so he quickly found an escape where no one could see him.

* * *

Iruka made it back to the part of town where he belonged, the slums as most people would call it. He kept his head down as he walked. The number one rule in this area, was to always walk looking down and never stare someone in the eye.

Like Iruka, these people were outcasts, but it didn't at all mean they were friends. They were drugdealers, prostitutes, con-artists, etc. Many of them would punch a person just for looking at them, as Iruka had learned from experience.

At that time however, Iruka was looking for someone else.

That someone happened to be his boss, his reason for never being able to escape and the man he was too report to every time he had earned some money.

Iruka knew exactly where to find him but he was scared. He had gone missing for such a long time that he figured he'd be punished.

Sighing, Iruka continued on down the road while thinking of yet another excuse.

* * *

The young man, dressed in fine clothing, turned around when he saw Iruka walking into the alley. With his arms crossed, he approached his youngest employee.

"Where were you last night?" He asked firmly.

"I got sick, and I couldn't move on but here's the money." Iruka held out a wad of cash and his boss snatched it greedily from his hands. "Where is the rest?" He asked, counting it. "I sent you to one of the Wealthiest homes in the village and this is all you give me?"

"That's all I_"

"Or did you try to escape again? Is that it?" The man took Iruka by his collar. "No wonder your father gave you up, you're a rotten liar!" He threw Iruka on the ground and kicked dirt on his face. "Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you until the week is up and I swear, if you try to escape, I will find you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes..." Iruka replied, as he stood up.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a party to host."

* * *

For two days, Iruka attempted to scavenge for food and find a place to stay warm. As usual, his attempts resulted in failure as he was only given cold concrete and leftovers from the local dumpsters.

On the second day, as he sat on a park bench, his mind began to fill with suicidal thoughts again. But what if he was saved again? What if he was even denied the comfort of death.

Iruka's thoughts were ruined by a painful cough rattling from his chest, and his realization of how cold it was at the moment. By nightfall, the temperature would be unbearable and he'd probably freeze to death.

Isn't that what he wanted? A death that served as an escape?

Another painful cough escaped him and he placed his hand to his heart, sighing quietly. Closing his eyes, he fell sideways on the park bench and just waited.

You're already sick. He told himself. You're going to die tonight...don't run, just accept it.

And he would have, he would have gladly accepted it if only he had not felt someone tap his shoulder. When he only grunted, the tap became harder and soon it became heavy shake.

"What the hell do you want?" Iruka sat up and looked forward at a man standing in front of him. Wild spiky silver hair, blue men's kimono, some sort of full body mask and only one visible eye. "Are you a drug dealer?" Iruka asked in confusion, holding back another cough.

"Oh no! In fact, I'm the opposite," The man pulled out what seemed to be an I.D card from inside his kimono. "My name is Kakashi, and I am of the Hatake clan." He stuffed the card back in his pocket.

"Oh..." Iruka replied without fully paying attention.

"You look worse than you did the night you tried to kill yourself."

This got Iruka's full attention. "What?"

"The ANBU that saved you, that was me." Kakashi replied, sitting down on the bench with him. "I'm the first ANBU captain of the Black Ops division. I was scouting the area you were in last night, I was hired. I saw you trying to kill yourself and_"

"You should've let me die." Iruka muttered.

"What a terrible thing for a young person like you to_"

"Shut up! You don't know the half of it! I'm a prostitute! I have a terrible life, I have to sell my body to you people to make a living!" He made way to strike Kakashi, but the silver haired man caught Iruka's small wrists.

"Stop." He ordered. "And calm down. I want to help you." The two stared at each other for a while before the young teen began to cower under Kakashi's glare.

Iruka's lips trembled and within seconds, he began to cry again harder that he had before. Kakashi finally let go of the smaller boys wrists and allowed him to fall into his chest.

"Y...you d...don't understand!" Iruka whispered as he trembled. "Y...you just_"

"Come with me Iruka," Kakashi said . "Yes, I know your reputation but I won't let that stop me. I can fix you Iruka, _we _can fix you! I swear that you'll never have to sell your body to anybody again. I'll take care of you, I promise."

Iruka still trembled, but without really thinking about it, he nodded.  
He accepted an offer from a man he didn't even know. Oblivious to him at the moment, that nod and that tap on his shoulder were the first two things that had changed his life for the better.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I don't own Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

******Iruka Umino, a young teenage prostitute is saved from attempted suicide by a mysterious member of the wealthy class, and ANBU. Later on, upon figuring out that his savior was Kakashi Hatake a Noble of Konoha, be begins to detest life more. However, upon meeting his savior once again , the man offers him more than he bargained for. As things begin to drastically turn, Kakashi slowly leads Iruka to trust again. Slowly, but steadily, Iruka finds himself doing the one thing that he swore he'd never do: Falling in love with a Noble of Konoha.**

* * *

Iruka's mind was clouded with thoughts of both excitement and regret. Excitement because in a way, he felt that he was free. Somehow, accepting an offer from a stranger (and a stranger belonging to a class of the people he hated), gave him a chance to start his life over. However, he still felt regret, and he felt stupid.

How could he trust a man he didn't even know, how could he be sure that this man was telling the truth? And of course, what if this man was working with his boss? Wasn't it a possibility that he could turn Iruka in for trying to escape again.

Iruka thought all these thoughts as he slept while being carried.

His cough had worsened as he walked behind Kakashi, and eventually he ended up passing out. He was unconscious, but he was aware. He was aware of the gradual changing of the light and the sound. He was aware of the smells that filled his nostrils, and the voices that were much louder and more joyous than he was used to.

I hope I've made the right decision. He thought to himself. I hope this man is telling the truth...he's probably not.

Iruka's thoughts mixed with dreams that he could not recall. All that he was sure of, was that he was being carried to a place that possibly held his future.

* * *

Kakashi softly placed the boy down in large bed and pulled the blankets over him. He watched as Iruka drew uneven breaths in his sleep and every so often, held back the urge to cough.

Kakashi studied Iruka like a book, but not the way he knew many others would.

The boy had heavy red-rimmed bags underneath his tires eyes. Either he had been crying, or the bags had formed there because of nights without sleep. He had very pale lips while the rest of his skin was either tan or dirty. From what Kakashi had seen and had felt from earlier, the boy was sick and thin. As soon as he woke up, he would have to undergo medical treatment right away. In addition to that, he would have to get much more meat on his bones.

Above everything else that Kakashi had observed, this boy was tired and he was ready to give in. His whole life, for many reasons that were unknown at the time to Kakashi, was like a worn book. People would pick him up, read him and toss him back on the ground for matters of their own. Whether he was useless, boring or just unable to continue on a task, Kakashi wanted to show him that he was more than what money decided.

So yes, Kakashi looked down at a tortured and broken soul but, he knew that he would be able to fix it. Of course, it would take time and patience and above all it would take trust, on Iruka's end. The boy would be an idiot to trust Kakashi upon first meeting him, even if Kakashi was his savior. But still, Kakashi could already see a brighter future, for both of them.

Kakashi was lonely and in a world where the wealthy attacked the wealthy, and he wouldn't mind the company of someone else.

Ever since the death and his father, and the disappearance of his two close friends, Obito and Rin, Kakashi was always distant. Even being the Head of the Hatake Clan, and a Noble of the Village, he always felt distant from everyone.

Perhaps, even if Iruka didn't feel the same way Kakashi did for him, the two could become really close friends and Kakashi perhaps, wouldn't be so lonely anymore.

Smiling underneath his mask, Kakashi stood and left both the room and the young boy.

* * *

Iruka woke up the next morning feeling a very wet sensation on his face. As he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that there was an animal licking his face, a very small one.

"Hello." Iruka calmly said, sitting up and placing the tiny brown dog in his lap. "My name is Iruka, what's yours?"

"Pakkun." The dog replied, much to Iruka's surprise. "I know you don't expect a dog to talk...but oh well."

"Oh um..." Iruka slowly placed Pakkun down and looked at his surroundings.

First he noticed that he was in a bed, a huge white bed. It was comfortable and made him feel safe, but nevertheless, he didn't let his guard down. He then looked around the large room.

It was huge, much bigger than anything he was used to. At the moment, there was only a desk leaning up against the wall near the bed, two large windows on the same wall, a bookshelf and drawer on the opposite wall and a door. Nevertheless, as bare as the room was, it was big.

"This is your room." Pakkun mumbled.

"It's the biggest room I've ever had." Iruka replied, still gazing. "Where am I, exactly?"

"The main house of the Hatake Clan, though the Hatake's are spread out now. It's more of a fortress...now only Kakashi lives here." Pakkun frowned.

Iruka nodded, readying himself to say something else but there was a knock on the doorframe. Both Pakkun and Iruka looked and noticed Kakashi standing right there. "Good morning." He said to Iruka. "He's not giving you any trouble, is he?" He looked at Pakkun.

"No." Iruka blandly said.

"That's good." Kakashi wore the usual ninja garb, something that Iruka wasn't really used to. "May I come in?"

"It's your house." Iruka replied.

"And it's your room. So, may I come in."

"Yes." Iruka mumbled. As Kakashi entered, he noticed that the man still wore that same body mask only revealing his right eye.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi sat down on the bed and looked at Iruka. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Iruka lied. "Not now."

"May I take you to the bathroom then?" Kakashi asked. "I assume that you'd want to get cleaned."

Iruka, still not sure what to think of Kakashi, only nodded. Kakashi attempted to hold out his hand for the boy, knowing that he was probably in pain, but Iruka pushed it away. "I can walk by myself." He sharply spat. "I don't need your help."

"Suit yourself. Follow me."

* * *

Iruka followed Kakashi to his bathroom.

After seeing the rest of the house, Iruka wasn't really surprised when he stepped into the large bathroom.

"This is the size of a master bedroom." He commented, comparing the size to his bedroom.

"Yes."

"I mean, it's huge." And it was.

There was a ton of extra space. The bathroom itself was white marble with a large window right above the glass looking tub. There was a small wall separating the tub from the spacious shower area. On the opposite side of the bathroom was a small bench with clothes on it. Above it, there were white towels. Iruka looked all around but didn't notice the toilet. That was usually the first thing he'd look for in his case, after all he usually threw up a lot.

"Where's the toilet?" He asked Kakashi.

"There." Kakashi pointed to a door. "Do you need it?"

"No." Iruka noticed the sink was next to the door.

"Well, your clothes are on the bench over there and the towels_" "I know, I can see."

"I guess I'll leave you here." Kakashi said. "I'll be back later today."

Iruka didn't say anything, he only waited until Kakashi left.

After that, Iruka hastily took all his clothes off and rushed to the tub. The tub had a step, making it much easier for him to climb in. Once he entered the glass bowl, he turned the hot water on and instantly, grabbed soap and a towel and began to scrub himself until he burned.

He didn't want to leave any inch of his body dirty because he felt so unclean. All his life, he had felt like this. A dirty , used towel that had never been cleaned, only used. On top of that, this was the first time in years that he had ever washed in warm water. He was able to clean his body and his hair, the only thing that didn't seem clean was his soul.

Sighing, he decided not to think about anything to grim at the time and softly closed his tired eyes and enjoyed the rest of his bath.

* * *

When he arrived downstairs, fully dressed in a new Kimono, he was surprised to see that Kakashi had already made breakfast and placed it on the table for him. There was a note scribbled there next to his meal, but Iruka only crumbled it up and tossed it in the trashcan.

He then ate the meal leaving behind nothing. Placing the plate in the sink, Iruka went upstairs and became very tired. He softly fell back into his bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi came home later that day, and went upstairs to visit his permanent guest. The boy was sleeping, but Kakashi still needed to wake him up, so he softly nudged him.

Slowly, Iruka opened his eyes, his hazel eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for you. It's in a month." Kakashi managed a smile.

Iruka on the other hand, didn't do anything but lay back down, clearly ignoring the man. "Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow morning, I guess."

As usual, Iruka didn't say a word, prompting Kakashi to leave even faster.

* * *

For the next two weeks, things went on like this.

Iruka only talked to Pakkun in the mornings and he remained oblivious to Kakashi's presence. It wasn't until a discussion with Pakkun, that Iruka thought completely different about Kakashi.

* * *

"You don't like Kakashi, do you?" Pakkun said as Iruka did his usual morning stretches.

"It's not that I don't like him...I don't trust him." He replied. "I find it weird, all that he's doing for me. He probably wants something in return, right?" Iruka looked at Pakkun with a serious expression.

The little pug sighed and jumped on Iruka's lap. "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to tell you this but, listen anyway."

"I'm all ears." Iruka fell back down on the bed mattress and closed his eyes. "Haven't heard a good story in a while."

"When Kakashi was young, younger than you...his father killed himself mainly because the stress of being a Noble and of course, the stress of losing Kakashi's mother. We're not entirely sure what happened to her." Iruka's eyes still remained closed, but Pakkun could feel he was listening to every single word. "After the death of his father, Kakashi was really lonely. Sure he had a fortune, but he could never become friends with the other wealthy children around him. So he befriended poor children, children that had no money, children like Rin Nohara. She was a girl, that was almost in the same situation that you were in...but Kakashi would always bring her food and money so she could get back on her feet."

"So he was acquainted with the lower class?" Iruka opened his eyes. "Before he knew me."

"Oh yes, but it didn't last for long. You see, Kakashi's friend, if you'd say so had eyes for the young girl. He was a spawn of the Uchiha Clan."

"Eeew...I really hate Uchiha's."

"Well he was different. His name was Obito Uchiha and he eventually ended up following Kakashi around and well, he and Rin fell in love. From what I remember, Rin had amazing medical abilities so she was able to actually be on a squad with both Kakashi and Obito, despite her class."

"Those two didn't mind?" Iruka had turned around so he was laying flat on his belly.

"No, they were all friends...however, things changed after one mission. All I can tell you is that Kakashi lost his eye, Obito got smashed by a rock and now, Kakashi has his sharingan."

"What?" Iruka sat up. "Is he _"

"Dead, that's what we all thought. But not even a rock could kill the infamous Obito. He was hiding somewhere, outside of the village and when he was able to walk again, he came back to the village and took Rin with him. The two ran away but, they left Kakashi here."

Iruka paused for a while, and allowed Pakkun to continue. "After they left, Kakashi was very lonely and up until now...he's been lonely. After his father died, he grew up to believe that those of the Noble Class are all the same. Emotionless, fake and cold hearted demons, Obito Uchiha was the exception. He believes that those of the lower and poor class like you, are pure, genuine and warm hearted. Of course, his logic by wealthy standards is off but you have to understand where he is coming from. He sees something in you that not a lot of people see, that's why he's letting you live here, that's why he saved you."

Iruka hugged his knees to his chest and listened.

"But aside from that, Iruka, Kakashi was lonely and depressed. I think that, even though you hate him you make him happy."

Iruka thought long and hard for a moment, deciding whether or not to believe everything Pakkun had just said.

He's a Noble. He told himself. And plus, there's a dog telling you this story...

His mind told him not to believe a word, but his heart told him otherwise and never once, had his heart spoken to him before.

He knew that Kakashi was different, he could feel that he was different because no normal person would stop him that day from killing himself. No normal person would walk over to a park bench, and literally pull Iruka off.

"I've been an asshole to him..." Iruka looked at Pakkun. "Haven't I?!"

"I don't think he cares."

"But it hurts him, I know it does."

"But it doesn't matter to him," Pakkun jumped into Iruka's lap. "I think all that matters is that you're here."

"I feel terrible! How could I not see this at first, that he is different. I can't describe it well but Kakashi is patient." Iruka began. "To deal with someone like me, Kakashi is patient. He's kind and even though he has all the money he can dream of, he's doesn't boast and he's not proud." Iruka's eyes started to moisten and tears began to roll down his cheeks. No matter how poor someone is, he'd never dishonor them..." Iruka placed his hands on his face and began to weep.

"Don't cry." Pakkun said gently. "Kakashi wouldn't want you too."

"I don't deserve him." Iruka protested. "I've disrespected him so much, I should just leave."

"Don't do that either, Iruka." Pakkun shook his head. "Now that you know, it's your time for redemption."

Iruka wiped his eyes and looked at Pakkun. "Do you think he'd forgive me?"

"He's a sucker for you Iruka, of course he would."

* * *

**I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
